Ein unwillkommener Frühstücksgast
:“Du unfähige Lokomotive! Was hast du nur mit unserem Frühstück gemacht?! Jetzt kann ich alles nochmal kochen! :―Die Frau des Stationsvorstehers schimpft mit Thomas ''Ein unwillkommener Frühstucksgast ''(Thomas comes to breakfast) ist die achtzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Da er seine Nebenstrecke seit Jahren befährt, kennt Thomas sie sehr gut.Nach einem weiteren Arbeitstag , meint Thomas' Lokführer, dass es Thomas fast ohne ihn schafft. Thomas merkt nicht, dass der Lokführer nur einen Witz gemacht hat und bildet sich was drauf ein. Später im Lokschuppen, Thomas sagt zu Percy und Toby dass er keinen Lokführer braucht. Beide stimmen Thomas nicht zu und sagen, dass sie nicht mal dran denken würden ohnen einen Lokführer loszufahren , aber Thomas ignoriert die Warnungen und meint er hätte keine Angst wenn seine Freunde ihm sagen, er solle es nicht tun. Am nächsten Morgen kam ein Feueranzünder und machte in den Lokomotiven, das Feuer an. Thomas wach auf, als die Wärme sich in seinem Kessel verbreitet. When he sees Percy and Toby asleep, he decides to take the opportunity to run by himself and prove them wrong by stopping and wheeshing in front of them. Thomas slowly starts moving along the track, but does not realize he is only moving due to a careless cleaner messing with his controls. Thomas quickly realizes his big mistake and tries vainly to wheesh and stop, but cannot do anything without a driver and keeps moving forward. At the end of the tracks sits the stationmaster's house, where he and his family are about to have breakfast. Thomas crashes through the front window leaving him peering into the dining room at the family. The house rocks, causing broken plaster and shattered glass to be scattered. Both the stationmaster and his wife are angry at Thomas for crashing into their house and ruining their breakfast in the process. The stationmaster's wife shouts at Thomas that she will now have to cook some more and storms out, slamming the dining room door shut, causing more plaster to fall on Thomas, making him feel depressed. After workmen lay rails through the garden and prop up the house with strong poles, Donald and Douglas arrive and pull Thomas clear of the house. Thomas is freed, but there are pieces of fencing, a bush and window frame hanging from his front, which has been badly damaged by the impact. The twins leave laughing while Thomas, now in disgrace, is left behind miserable. Back at the shed, the Fat Controller scolds the remorseful tank engine for his recklessness and sends him to the Works for a long repair. As a result, ein Dieseltriebwagen wird auf seiner Nebenstrecke arbeiten. Thomas is shocked that a diesel will be replacing him, but the Fat Controller informs him that diesels always stay in sheds until they are wanted, and never galivant off to breakfast in stationmasters' houses. Charaktere *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Donald und Douglas *Sir Topham Hatt *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife *The Careless Cleaner (does not speak) *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (does not speak) *Annie und Clarabel (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Frau Kyndley (cameo) *Ein kleiner Junge (cameo) *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Children (cameo) *Earnest (portrait cameo) *The Firelighter (does not speak) *Daisy (indirekt erwähnt) Orte *Tidmouth *[Windmills|The Windmill *Ffarquhar Sheds *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House *The Watermill *The Works (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. *This the first episode of the Staffel 2 to air in the US. However, because of this, it also infamously made a few continuity errors, such as Toby, Donald and Douglas being introduced before their respective introductory episodes. *Stock footage from the Staffel 1 episode Thomas und der Schaffner is used, as well as a deleted scene from the second series episode Chaos im Kohlestaub. *A portrait of Earnest, a Victorian-style steam engine depicted with a moustache, can be seen in the Ffarquhar Stationmaster's house. *Footage of the episode was used as a reference to the original story read aloud by Christopher Awdry in the exclusive YouTube documentary 70 Years of Friendship. Christopher also stated that this was one of his favourite stories. *This is writer Michael White's favorite episode. *A large scale model of Thomas was used for the scenes inside of the house. *When the narrator says "The stationmaster was furious!" the wall set-up behind the stationmaster is different in the restored version. *In George Carlin's US narration, when the stationmaster's wife shouts "Now I shall have to cook some more!" the sound of the door being banged sounds quieter than in all the other dubs for this episode. *The cereal box that the stationmaster's son is holding is a recreation of a Kellogg's Corn Flakes box. *This is the only episode in the television series that shows Thomas without a lamp due to damage from the crash. *Bridget Hatt's likeness is one of the Ffarquhar stationmaster's children. *The events of this episode are mentioned by James in Auf großer Reise and Edward in Große Welt! Große Abenteuer! during the song, Where in the World is Thomas? Also the scene where Thomas is in the stationmaster's house was recreated in CGI during the song. Fehler *Clarabel is facing the wrong direction and her roof is lifted when Thomas comes into Tidmouth. *When Percy and Toby are asleep, Toby is tilted to the left. *In the close-up of Toby sleeping, his windows are open slightly, but in the wider shot of the three engines in the shed, Toby's right window is completely open. It is then again slightly open when Thomas is rolling out of the shed. *Just after Thomas finds that he cannot stop, he passes a station building on his left, but in the next shot, he has not passed it yet. *In the shots from Thomas' perspective before he runs into the house, the tracks on the right all seem to end abruptly at a wall (the wall is presumably there to hide the edge of the set). *Just before Thomas crashes into the house, there's glass missing from the window frame. *As Thomas crashes into the house, his wheels do not move. They also don't move as he is being pulled away from the house. *In the interior shots of the house, the people are almost as big as Thomas due to their large scale models being used. *When Thomas is pulled free from the house, a bush is lying on his buffer beam, but when the Fat Controller is talking to him, the bush seems to have become larger. *When Donald and Douglas pull Thomas out of the house, he is wearing his lamp. In the close-up of Thomas' front, the lamp has disappeared. *In a close-up of Thomas' driver, he is clean shaven, but in some non close-ups, he has a beard. *When Thomas is pulled away from the house, he looks unharmed. However, in the next shot, a bush suddenly appears on his suddenly damaged buffer beam and his head lamp vanishes. *It is clear to see that a bent buffer beam has been placed on top of Thomas' own when it is damaged. *When Thomas says "Silly stick-in-the-muds!" the sheds and the engines are all arranged facing the wrong way. *During the close-up of Percy looking cross and when Thomas enters Tidmouth, Donald's tender and a hole can be seen in the signal box in the background, indicating that this episode was filmed during the same time as Der Bremswagen. *In the close-ups of the Fat Controller, the faded marks of where a smile had been are visible behind his frown. *The Portuguese and Spanish dubs credit George Carlin as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. *Thomas' eyes are off-centre from each other throughout the majority of the episode. *In George Carlin's US narration, he does not provide a muffled voice when Thomas speaks behind his bush. *The two bits of clay used to simulate Thomas' half-open eyelids are badly put on, so viewers can see some gaps in his eyelids. *When Thomas finds that he cannot stop, his lamp is not placed on correctly. *In the Japanese dub, Ringo Starr's narration can be faintly heard throughout the episode. *Thomas' side rods change positions from when he crashes into the house to when he is rescued. en:Thomas Comes to Breakfast es:La Visita de Thomas he:תומס בא לארוחת הבוקר ja:トーマスあさごはんにおじゃま pl:Tomek Wpada na Śniadanie ru:Томас приходит на завтрак Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie